The present state of the art has illustrated need for a fast, smoothly operating barrier apparatus which will continuously present a full view of the machine work area to an operator of a power operated machine such as a power press and the like and which will effectively preclude operator access to the work area even in the event of any machine malfunction or if the machine does not stop at top dead center, or top stroke, or in the event of a fluid line failure.